The Tapping Noise Of Temptation
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: Robert is feeling lonely now the war is over and is faced as to whether to continue his affair with housemaid Jane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspired by a couple of the earlier scenes between Robert and Jane. **_

His days were dull, he had no purpose and felt it the way, at least that's what he thought. Since the war had ended, Lord Grantham felt even more reluctant to return to his previous lifestyle. Cora always seemed busy nowadays, he couldn't see why, she was no longer running a convalescent home, what was taking up all her time? How long was it since he last kissed her? Or even held her hand? He couldn't remember, months?  
>He sat in an armchair in the sitting room, to anyone who looked, he would appear to be deep in thought, but in reality he didn't know what to think. His contemplation was interrupted by the door opening and the sound of heels tapping on the wooden floor, they could only belong to one person, someone who he'd avoided through fear of temptation. He turned to see the face of housemaid Jane, his lover. He'd anticipated this moment, with longing or dread he couldn't tell. He stood up, took one last look at the fire and reluctantly turned to look at the woman he stole a secret kiss with in the pantry just weeks ago. The awkward silence they shared was unbearable for Robert, Jane wore a look as if she was going to cry, which she wore frequently around Robert. They stood just a few feet apart, he knew he should speak but It was her who broke the silence first.<br>"Beg ya pardon M'lord, I didn't realise you were in here" she wasn't lying, but she wasn't sorry, she knew he'd avoided her and she wanted to know why. But seeing the look on Roberts face, she turned to leave.  
>"It's quite alright Jane, I should be going up anyway" he made his way to the door but as he placed his palm on the wood, he felt a hand placed on his left arm.<br>"M'lord…" she broke off as he turned and they gazed into each other's eyes, hers full of confusion and sorrow, his filled with longing and guilt. They knew their options, they knew which was right and they knew the consequences of the one they wanted, however inevitable it was. Hours seemed to pass between them, he hadn't attempted to remove her hand from his arm causing the flicker of hope in her eyes to begin to burn in her mind.  
>Robert glanced at the deserted corridor outside the sitting room, then to his hand still on the wooden frame. He proceeded to shut the door, then using the hand he used to isolate them in that moment, violently gripped her waist, she gave a little gasp that didn't go unnoticed but Robert. He narrowed his eyes, attempting to read her expression, she was frightened, blinking rapidly, shaking and barely giving herself enough time to inhale between breaths. There was no doubt that she was frightened. His right hand still firmly on her waist, he raised the other to her face, caressing her soft cheeks with his fingers. A quick rush of colour came into her face, turning her cheeks from milky white to rosy pink.<br>There was no question of her beauty to him, she certainly outshone Cora by any means. Parts of him hated himself for thinking this and to allow things to begin, it wasn't fair – to anyone. But yet he couldn't help knowing she made him happy, something he hadn't felt in a while, so how could this be wrong?  
>He returned to the moment and took in the beauty that was her face, her pale blue almost grey eyes on the brink of tears, her soft rosy cheek in his hand and her quivering lips.<br>'No' he thought to himself, he mustn't be tempted by those lips however inviting. But everyman has his weaknesses and this was Roberts. He slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers. He heard her give a little yelp which she quickly turned into a moan as she put her arms around his neck, using this as a clear sign of no objection, he parted his mouth and kissed her with such a passion and hunger she couldn't help but moan louder. She felt the change though, he kissed her with such a vigorous need that when they broke away she was so breathless she could barely stand. Feeling her trembling, Robert held her close to him, her head on his chest and his head resting on hers, as he stroked her soft hair, he couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt wash over him.

"I'm terribly sorry" he muttered, not sure what else to say. "I shouldn't be doing this but…" he broke off, it was so ungentlemanly to tell her how he felt but he needn't have worried as she finished his sentence for him.  
>"…but you want this" she was so quiet it could have been mistaken for a breath. The awkward silence returned before she lifted her head and he gazed into her eyes once more.<p>

"Yes, I do" he moved his hand to fiddle with her hair causing a few strands to come loose. He stared enraptured with her increasing beauty, he began combing his fingers through the rest of her hair, more and more fell loose, the occasional hair pin falling to the floor, he kissed her lightly as her lace headband fell to the floor. He held her face in his hands, her straight mahogany hair now cascading down her back. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breathing inconsistent, the expression she wore was one of fear, want and a hint of lust. He released her so she could stand in front of him. Still holding her upper arms, he examined her fully, taking in every inch of her beauty as a fire spread through his body. She stared at the floor, unable to look at him, nerves took over again.

"You're beautiful Jane" he finally managed, bringing her closer to him again, still watching her intently. Jane looked at her hands, separating their chests.  
>"Really, you are" attempting to convince her, he ran his fingers through her hair running his index finger down her neck before gently kissing it. Jane gasped, her fear leaving her as she closed her eyes and stroked his hair.<br>He moved back to her mouth and as he went to kiss it they heard the door open as they turned in horror they came face to face with an equally terrified Anna.

**_Always happy to get reviews, I will write a chapter 2 if you think I should, please leave your comments :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**You cannt imagine how sorry i am that this has taken so long, I've been caught up writing 'Chelsie' stories that I forgot about this one, a thousand apologies. Hope it lives up to the wait. **

Jane sat on her bed, curling her hair around her trembling fingers, she had no idea what was going to happen now, she would get Robert in as much trouble as she would be in, she didn't want to see him hurt.  
>When Robert had seen Anna he'd accidently shouted at her, terrified she apologised and swiftly exited. He still held Jane in his arms but she was shaking profusely and tears had begun to fall, she couldn't speak but simply broke free from his arms and ran up to her room.<br>This was where she now sat, petrified of what might happen, the senior staff were fiercely loyal to the Granthams and would never consider that Robert made a move on her, after Ethel, they'd only believe the worst of her.

She jumped as the door opened and Anna slowly entered. They stared at each other for a minute before she closed the door and walked over to sit beside her.

"When did he first … do that, to you? She struggled to find the right words.

Jane looked up, almost shocked. "You think he … don't think that I..?"

"No, you're not the same as … others" she meant to say Ethel, but felt it was easier not to "you're older and more mature, I can't imagine that you would try and seduce your employer. But I can't imagine why he would begin an affair with a maid"

"Have you told anyone?" this was her primary concern and she needed to know.

"No, I wanted to talk to you before I went to Mrs Hughes. I don't believe you're entirely to blame so I wanted to ask before I said anything … that's if I say anything" seeing Jane's horrified face, "I can imagine how Mrs Hughes will react, after seeing how she reacted towards Gwen then Ethel, for the third housemaid in a row to disobey rules, she won't take any prisoners"

Jane's lip trembled, she hadn't yet seen Mrs Hughes angry but had heard how harsh she could be.

"I don't want to lose my job, I need to earn f..for Freddie"

"I know, but I'll need you to tell me what happened, I can't just go and tell Mrs Hughes if I don't know the whole story – that's not fair" Jane was amazed at her kindness, she valued Anna's discretion and friendship. Mr Bates was a lucky man.

"It started when he talked to me about my son, he was keen to take an interest in Freddie's education, keen to help after..."

"After your husband died" Anna finished for her

Looking at her hands, Jane continued "yes, I admit, since he died i havent been good at holding myself together, i cant decide how to feel about anything. Rob...Lord Grantham, was kind to me.  
>He came to talk to me about the wine in the upstairs pantry, he mentioned that he felt he'd lost his way, then he kissed me. I didnt know what to do, Im weak and I couldnt have easily pushed him off. The second time, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.<br>I dont want to get anyone into trouble, I dont want to hurt him, or Lady Grantham." She quickly added, Anna noticed the change in her tone of voice.

"You dont sound like you want to steal him away"

"No of course not, I didnt mean to...well I wasnt think...I dont"

"It's alright" Anna took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently "I believe you"

Jane smiled up at her, but it didnt remove any doubt or fear from her mind. Mrs Hughes would be a whole different obstacle to overcome, she couldnt help thinking the housekeeper would be tired of housemaids causing so much trouble - and this was on a whole new level.

This wasnt just a scandal downtonstairs that would reflect badly on her, this could cause uproar upstairs - could ruin the family almost. She didnt want to be responsible for anything that would cause him anymore pain.

But she couldnt very well continue this affair, as much as she wanted to, he made her feel different, he made her feel ... wanted. Not loved necessarily, she didnt feel he loved her, but he certainly needed her and wanted her, that's all she needed for the moment. She just needed someone to hold her, make her feel safe and he did just that.

"Are you going to tell her then?" her voice wavering in anticipation of terror.

"No, I wont, for your sake, I dont want to see you fired" Jane exhaled, it didnt solve her problem but at least it didnt add to it.

"But you must promise not to continue with it, I'll keep silent but I cant guarentee anyone else will"

There was a silence between them as Jane contemplated the consequences of agreeing and disagreeing.

"Think about it, it could end worse if you're caught by someone else"

Jane smiled knowingly, as much as she wanted Robert, she knew it couldnt have gone on longer before they were discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry that I take so long to write this one, for some reason I don't have as much motivation to write it as I do with Chelsie stories, that and I can't decide where I'm going with it :') **

He sat at his desk, sunlight streaming through onto his face as he looked out, he couldn't focus on anything he'd been doing. He ran his fingers over the headband, he'd retrieved it in the morning, he held it to his face, it smelt of her, reminded him of how he'd kissed her, how she'd gotten rid of all his worries, distracted him from everything. He didn't feel he loved her, not in the way he loved Cora, but he didn't feel nothing. He felt a want for her, a need, a way of escaping everything, this one woman could give him a whole new feeling, a whole new meaning to life, it might be dishonest and he might even be using her but she helped him, made _him _feel wanted and needed. She was pining for the feeling of someone to need her, to lust for her and she'd found one. How could It be wrong if they both felt what they needed to feel – what they needed to feel whole.  
>He looked at the headband, stroking the lace in his fingers, it was soft, like her hair, he remembered the feeling of it between his fingers, the way the soft curls danced over her shoulder when he pulled the pins from her hair, how there had been a rogue curl that insisted on falling in front of her face, in a way he was grateful to it, it meant he could brush it away. She'd looked so beautiful, the contrast of her dark hair on her milky skin only added to her already apparent beauty. Her skin was the softest thing he'd ever felt, he imagined what it would be like to feel more of it, to run his hand over her shoulder, down her arms, onto her hips and hold her close to him. He could only imagine what she was like underneath the layers of dress, he could only imagine what she would be like as his, his Jane, with him through the night, without the risk of someone interrupting them, without her having to leave early in the morning. But he could only imagine what they could have been, in another life.<br>It wasn't unheard of for a Lord to take a mistress, he wouldn't be the first, it wouldn't even be particularly scandalous, it would just break Cora's heart and the girls, they'd never forgive him – but did he need their forgiveness, did he even need them? When he was with Jane, he didn't need anyone or anything, just her, it was always just her. He didn't want them he didn't want any of this, he wanted her and that was it, he'd leave all of it and be a penniless man in search of his lover if he needed to, he only wanted her. The feeling was unbearable, he carefully folded the headband and put it in his pocket, he needed some air.

He found even the air didn't help, he wandered the grounds and only realised more and more what he was bound to, he turned back to face Downton, normally he cared so much for it, it was his third parent and his fourth child but now he hated it, wished it could go to Matthew now and he could be free, well he wouldn't be free but at least he wouldn't be as dominating over her as he now was. He knew she wanted him as well so he was figuring out in his mind how he could achieve this, all he wanted now was to hold her body in his hands, watching her as he drove her insane with pleasure, sending her over the edge and have her moaning his name, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been anywhere near this with Cora, but he certainly knew Jane wouldn't be opposed to it.  
>He stopped dead, wait, what was he doing? He was a lord, highly valued in society and married with three daughters, he was supposed to be finding suitable offers for them, and instead he was planning when to make love to his maid.<br>But he couldn't help but imagine, he had nothing to do, his life didn't have any meaning after the war, he only saw more clearly how pointless it all was, but he had found his meaning now and he'd be damned if he couldn't have it.

She'd been sitting in the servants hall, across the table from Anna, she was sewing and in her own little world. She hadnt said anything to Jane about the "incident" since the night it happened, Anna was a kind girl who didn't go and snitch on people, although everyone now knew, Jane knew Anna and Baes had kept their romance a secret for years so here was no doubt that Anna could keep a secret. She hadn't pressured Jane to end her romance with Robert, simply warned her that it was too easy to be caught, although his Lordship could deal with a servant findin them, Jane would be In the firing line. She understood, she knew she should end it, but she so badly wanted him, she felt herself heat up whenever she thought about him, it wasn't love more lust and she so very much listed after him. She looked over at Anna, thought how she felt somewhat the same about Bates, she suspected that's why she hadn't immediately told Mrs Hughes, she smiled. There were two other maids at the end of the table, very young girls, eagerly discussing a new hall boy. She smiled to herself, they'd better stop before Mrs Hughes heard them, she'd noticed how the housekeeper would put her foot down on such behaviour, though experience meant she could recognise the look in Mrs Hughes's eye whenever she saw Mr Carson, she had been a popular young girl with other boys and was able to recognise a woman in love whenever she saw one. She supposed the only way for Mrs Hughes to hide it was to give the impression she was a spinster that disagreed with love below stairs – she certainly put on a good mask.  
>She was startled to hear the library bell go off, a door bang and the jangling of keys, she was suddenly faced with the same woman she'd just been thinking of.<p>

"The library, you'll have to see to that Jane, Mr Carson's busy"

Before she left she looked at Mrs Hughes, her cheeks looked rather flushed and there were a few curls coming loose from their usual tight pinned up style, and was it her or was she also breathing a tad faster. She began to make her way up the stairs before she saw Mr Carson hurrying back to his pantry, where had he been, oh surprise surprise, in Mrs Hughes's sitting room, were Jane's eyes deceiving her or were his buttons done up wrong as if they'd been done up in haste and was his tie a little askew, he was clearly out of breath as well. Jane giggled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs, this useful observation could come in handy if she ever had to face The Scottish Dragon in a battle of morals.

She entered the library, somehow she'd managed to get there without thinking about who she was going to see or what would be inevitable when she got there. She hadn't felt nervous as she raised her hand to knock, she hadn't needed to distract herself from who she faced, she simply went in with confidence, or as she put it – lust.

They'd stood facing each other for a moment before engaging once again in those inevitable passionate kisses. They were there for 10 minutes, not a word transpiring between them they were simply locked in the moment, locked together. When they finally drew apart, he looked at his watch knowing Bates would be wondering where he was if he didn't go upstairs now.

"Come to my room, when all the other servants have gone to bed, knock fours times do I know it's you, I must have you tonight I cannot resist you anymore, say you'll be there"

She stayed silent but never took her eyes off his,

"yes" was all she whispered, before she confirmed it with a kiss.

He sat on his bed waiting for her, with Cora ill, he already slept in his dressing room so making uo an excuse was not necessary. It seemed like an age before four slow knocks brought him back to earth. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Taking her hand, he slowly led her into his room.

**Ok It seems I really am incompetent of writing a story without a bit of Chelsie in it ;) I couldn't help it, I might run with that too, who knows.  
>Well how will I continue this, should it be what we all expected?... Or should it be what happened in the actual episode? Hmmmm ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I should stick to only writing one story at a time then I wouldn't end up updated them so slowly but I always come up with an idea and just have to write about it – I'm sure you'll understand :)**

**But this chapter has confuzzled me; I had no idea what to write in it.**

Anna had awoken as she heard the door opening, she watched Jane leave, shawl wrapped tightly around her. She considered her options, but she had a horrible feeling she knew where Jane was going. So she waited a few seconds before grabbing her own shawl and following her out of the room.  
>She silently followed Jane as she went down the servant's stairs until she reached the door that lead onto the bedroom landing, she hid behind a pillar as she watched Jane walk down the hall, she knew where she was going, she wouldn't be going anywhere else.<p>

'No this can't be happening, did she not listen to me at all. There's no way she's done what I said, it wouldn't make sense if she's now going to him" What was she supposed to do now? But before she could decide on an appropriate plan, she heard footsteps behind her, if that wasn't scary enough upon hearing the voice that whispered her name she nearly collapsed in terror. She really hoped one of the young ladies was randomly putting on a Scottish accent, but as she slowly turned, she found the only person who had a Scottish accent looking inquisitorially at her.

"Mrs Hughes … I was just…" she accidently made a hand gesture pointing over her shoulder, this caused Mrs Hughes to look down the corridor, in time to see Jane going in to Roberts bedroom. Anna guessed what had happened and she spun around, the corridor was empty so Mrs Hughes had just seen one of her housemaids going into the Earl of Grantham's bedroom. She turned to face Mrs Hughes again, who stared open mouthed, unable to speak.  
>Anna began to shake, she couldn't break her promise to Jane but then, Jane had broken hers so she was stuck. If Jane was to be fired then it would make more sense to 'fess up to Mrs Hughes, but she didn't like to snitch on people, especially not when they were her friends.<p>

"Why can't I find a housemaid that just does her bloody job!" she said through gritted teeth as she put her hand on her head. Anna was surprised that this show of humour, Mrs Hughes wasn't known for a sense of humour and suddenly she had one and after she'd just seen something that could create the biggest scandal the house will have ever seen. As Mrs Hughes took her hand away, she looked up through her long wavy hair. Anna was shocked at how young she looked, too young, almost childlike, her pale skin, dark circles under her eyes and dilated pupils, heightened by the dim light. Anna caught a glimpse of a woman who wasn't scary, simply scared, but this was an inappropriate time to delve into that, she'd have to do it some other time.

"What should we do?" she was stuck in this now, but she would have to pretend this was the first she'd heard of this illicit affair.

"I take it you knew about this?" She looked up and lowered her hand to her side. 'This woman could surely read minds' Anna thought, Mrs Hughes always had the annoying ability to know everything that went on in the house both upstairs and down. She had the ears of a bat and the eyes of a hawk and appeared to read minds as well. Anna rolled her eyes as she realised she had been caught in this as much as Jane had.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made her promise to end it; if she did I wouldn't snitch on her. If she stopped there wouldn't be a reason for her to be sacked."

"Even so…"

"She has a child to provide for, I didn't want to see her turned out if there was nothing wrong anymore" Anna cut her off, secretly knowing that playing the child card who prevail on the kind hearted side of Mrs Hughes.  
>She sighed knowing she'd been beaten and silently agreed with Anna that had Jane ended the affair there would be no need for her to leave.<p>

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to go and stop them before they…. Before anything happens" Anna tried not to laugh as she saw the housekeeper blush at her own words.

"Should one of us go in?" Anna wasn't sure who would be better to go in, Anna who they _both _knew had caught them before, or Mrs Hughes who'd caught Ethel doing the same thing but this time it was with her employer, any other man and she would have gladly gone and split them up, but this was her employer and could be difficult for all of them to face.

"I'll go"

Anna jumped at the sound of a voice that wasn't Mrs Hughes and consequently hit her head on the pillar, Mrs Hughes had her hand over her heart and was attempting to regain her composure.

"Lady Sybil?"

"Let me go, I'm his daughter, plus I'm leaving soon so it won't matter if we can't face each other" she gave a sad smile, "I saw her go in. Don't worry, I don't blame her, somehow I can't bring myself to do it, she's vulnerable and unhappy. Guess he was … her knight in shining armour"

"Even so milady she's still in the wrong"

"As is he, that's why it'll be easier if I do it, he's your employer too so you're bound to say Jane is solely in the wrong but you know Mrs Hughes, he's done something wrong too." They stayed silent, Anna looked at the floor, and Mrs Hughes nodded and looked over at the door.

"You better go quickly then, we'll stay behind"

Sybil took a deep breath and started towards the door, she held the door knob in her hand and shut her eyes, what was she supposed to do. For the first time in many years she felt like a child again, too young to face such adult issues, 'No' she was soon to be married, she was in love, she was sure Robert couldn't be, in which case this was wrong and she'd have to stop it.  
>Exhaling and opening her eyes, she looked over to Mrs Hughes and Anna, both looking as frightened as she was. She noted just how young and childlike they both looked, their hair lying loose, their faces white in fear and Anna shaking slightly. It was Mrs Hughes's slight nod that reassured her she was doing the right thing.<p>

She bit her lip and threw open the door.

**Hahaha, I don't know why I'm in such an evil mood to leave people on cliff hangers. Mainly cos I couldn't think whether they should be doing what everything thinks they are – are they or aren't they?  
>Please Review :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Mrs Danvers, I was convinced to update this relatively quickly ;) I've been writing this in my lunch break too :')  
>If you get a random update for this in November it's because I checked the spelling and altered a few bits before replacing the chapter :L It's not a new one.<strong>

She bit her lip and threw open the door.

She had her eyes clenched shut just in case but she knew she had to open them eventually, when she did she was faced with a situation the complete opposite of what she thought she would find and her heart broke.

She had to admit she expected to find the pair of them on the bed, half undressed, kissing or in some kind of compromising position but Jane was standing beside the window gazing blankly out, the moon lit up her face and made the tear tracks on her cheeks shimmer. Robert was sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking, when he heard the door open he stood up immediately, it was clear he 'd been crying uncontrollably.

"Papa…?" she began but wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"I I can explain.."

"You don't need to, they already know" her eyes gestured towards Mrs Hughes and Anna. Robert looked around and they both stepped forward. At the sight of Roberts's distress, Mrs Hughes's face turned from anger to sorrow and tears formed in her eyes, Anna had gone pale and looked guiltily at the floor.

"I'm sorry milord' Mrs Hughes wasn't sure what she was apologising for but she felt it necessary to say it,

"Come along Jane" she held out her hand, beckoning the girl towards her. She paused, before walking over but Robert held her arm to stop her. Shocking the others.

"Wait, before you dismiss her, she came here to tell me this couldn't continue, nothing happened, she came here to end it all. I was against it, it's me in the wrong not Jane, she shouldn't have to give up her job because of the way I behave."

"No Robert…" she looked up pleadingly at him.

"Please Mrs Hughes, she doesn't deserve to be kicked out" Everyone now looked at her,

"Well… wouldn't it be awkward if she still worked here?" Her head hurt, she was so confused, she never let herself get emotional in front of other people yet now she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable in your own home" Jane spoke softly, Robert had to close his eyes, he didn't want to admit it but if he couldn't have her he didn't want to hear her sweet seductive voice driving his mind insane. He looked down sadly.

"It is your decision Mrs Hughes; she's under your jurisdiction"

Her mouth nearly fell wide open, she didn't want to have to make this decision, not matter what she chose she was going to hurt someone and right now she couldn't bear to do that at all.

"Well… I…um…It's up to you Jane" she would usually take things head on, she was a strong woman and didn't need to pass things off to other people but for once she did what her heart told her rather than her head.  
>There was silence as everyone watched Jane, before she looked at Mrs Hughes;<p>

"I will leave before breakfast, I'll leave an address if you so wish, otherwise I'm glad to have met you all, you've been very kind to me." She smiled at the floor, trying not to cry, it was a surprisingly emotional moment for all of them.  
>She went towards the door, but as the realisation of what she was working away from dawned her, tears fell down her face, Mrs Hughes put her hand on Jane's arm, as If stopping her from running back to Robert.<br>The three servants smiled slightly, yet sadly and left the room.

Robert turned to Sybil, they simply stared at each other and felt a silent understanding and agreement pass between them. Robert bowed his head in shame and Sybil looked away awkwardly.

"You may marry Branson, you have my … permission I suppose." Sybil's head shot up and she frowned,

"Wh..why are you..?"

"We've both fraternised with the servants and while yours we can hush up, mine is, well…"

"Morally wrong?"

"Yes, I suppose"

"Did you love her?"

Robert looked up, taken aback by the boldness in her voice, when he saw her with her hair down, in her nightdress, he was reminded of the tiny 5 year old that would ask to climb into bed with them when she was scared. He now saw what a head strong woman she'd become.

"I was beginning to… yes… but mostly I just…"

"Needed someone?"

"Yes" he nodded sadly, the feeling that he used her emerged again and he was swarmed with guilt.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, I know I don't understand the entire situation but this isn't unheard of" she couldn't think how to console him, she couldn't scold him as she was no better but how did she console him?

"I do love your mother, never let it be said that I don't but…"

"You needed someone and she wasn't there" she stated it rather than asked it. "When we were all stood here, I realised that the three of us were hypocrites to scold you on the matter."

He looked at her confused at her meaning.

"We're all technically in forbidden affairs that _theoretically _we shouldn't be in."

"Mrs Hughes…?"

"Well… it's complicated. She and Mr Carson have been in some sort of relationship for some time, though Anna told me they'd been severely blanking each other recently." She almost said this to herself.

"Well it seems everyone's doing thinks they shouldn't" he smiled to himself. The on-going joke of the butler and housekeeper being like and old married couple was practically true. "I'm sorry to have to put you in this position" he looked at her and Sybil could see the pain in his eyes.

"Don't be papa, you haven't. I'll be leaving soon anyway, you'll be able to get on with life as it was then."

"Ha! I don't have a life at the moment."

"You will papa, it'll get better, you'll see."

He squeezed her hand.

"I hope you're right" he sighed "I'm glad you were here tonight, stopped me from doing something stupid"

"You're not angry"

"I'll miss her… but you've saved my marriage for sure" he smiled sadly and sat back down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"How did I get into all of this?" he'd meant it to be rhetorical but she answered.

"The war's changed a lot of things, as big as this house is, I guess it's still small enough to see the same maids" she frowned, even she didn't fully understand what she meant be she hoped he'd get her meaning.

"I suppose this'll blow over in the end, I hope Mrs Hughes and Anna don't judge me too harshly"

"Mrs Hughes was having trouble knowing who to blame, after Ethel I think she's rather tired of housemaids getting into these situations." They both smiled, "Look after her when I go Papa, please" she turned to leave but he stopped her,

"Look after Mrs Hughes?"

"Yes, if neither of them want to discuss it that's understandable but I spoke to her, when I saw for myself how unhappy she was, I believe Mr Carson ended their relationship and she's incredibly upset, I've always known her to be very emotionally strong but she admitted whenever she's alone now she just cries. I can't bear to think of her like that, it wont help the running of the house either if the two of them don't talk to each other. So, look after her." she smiled at the floor then moved away again, "Goodnight papa."

"Sybil" she turned round, Robert was standing up again. "I'm sorry, for what I said about your marriage, it was a shock, but I can deal with that, there will be some money and Mary and Edith may come to the wedding, as for us, I'll speak to your mother."

She beamed and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Robert sank back down into the bed thinking about how it was only ten minutes ago when all that'd been on his mind was making love to Jane.

_She had come in, stood by the door and told him they couldn't continue with their affair. They hadn't done anything, he'd tried to hold her hand but she'd pulled away._

He'd been the one to ask for it to continue, he'd been the one asking for her to not leave, _he'd _been the one asking her to reconsider, but she'd been determined. It now felt like he'd let bother the women he loved slip through his fingers.

Oo0oOOo0oO

He'd been distracted the whole time, luckily people were distracted and didn't notice. He gazed at his surroundings; the trees gently blew in the breeze but the sun shone. It would usually be a lovely day but then his eyes fell, everyone wearing black, the vicar speaking and the coffin of Miss Lavinia Swire being lowered into the ground.  
>He couldn't focus on anything, but one thing he noticed was the considerable distance between Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, Carson like him, was gazing around aimlessly, but Mrs Hughes was looking down and (as Sybil had said) looked extremely unhappy – he suspected it wasn't about Lavinia. He didn't want to pry but he wanted to be assured that the relationship between his heads of staff was one where they could communicate.<p>

The funeral ended and people were leaving. He was still gazing around, his eyes fell on a small figure near a tombstone, wearing black, her hat hiding her face but not enough that he didn't recognise her.

"I knew I'd find you here" she didn't turn as he approached behind her, he glanced at the tombstone; '_Jonathon Moorsum' _his heart dropped, so she managed to have a reason to be there, though it felt wrong, this woman that he'd longed for, even loved slightly, now standing in front of her husband's grave, it felt so wrong.

"Jane…"

She turned around; her skirt fluttering in the breeze, the contrast of her white skin with her black clothing just brightened her blue eyes and he fought hard to try not to kiss her.

"I'm not here to take back what I said, I I I can't .. we cant…" she didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure why she was there. She glanced over his shoulder, the last of the funeral party had left, he looked too.

He took her face in his hands, the shock caused her to freeze, she felt angry at him but yet she couldn't step away for the love stopped her from doing so.

"Robert..!" she spoke warningly but he stopped her by placing a kiss over her lips, he was not forceful, he did not demand entrance into her mouth, he simply kissed her lips, embracing her for the last time before he pulled back, holding her at arm's length - where she'd always been.

"Goodbye Jane"

"Goodbye M'lord" they looked into each others eyes for the last time before she walked down the path, not turning around to see the fresh tears on her lovers face, nor did he turn around to see her shoulders shaking. They could not turn back, they had to keep moving and that tapping noise of temptation was finally free from his mind.

**And that's the end, my first fanfic I ever wrote finally complete - as well as 9 other stories I wrote in the meantime ;) I hoped you liked this one and the end wasn't too disappointing. Please please review I really really appreciate them :)**

**If you want to read the Chelsie side of this story then visit "All In One Day" :)**


End file.
